Resident Evil: Overture To Ragnarok
by Vanerek Garland
Summary: England, three years after Racoon city destruction... What Happens when Umbrella's dark forgotten secrets return to haunt them? Ragnarok Is Just About To Begin.....
1. Prologue: A Normal Night

You know, this is the Clasic disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, neither i have a relationship of any kind With it's rightful owners.

This story is FICTION, any resemblance with reality is... a spooky coincidence.

Oh yeah, you know, copyright Alain Arriaga 2000-2005 (Yeah, this story is kinda Old)

Please people Review, This is the first story i have ever posted, and i think i need reviews.

This story is planned for like 13 to 15 chapters, but if you people like it i think we can extend it a tiny bit more.

Vanerek

Overture To Ragnarok

Prelude

It has been a long time since we have been called to action, usually our work is to make sure nobody enters the perimeter of this base, in case somebody does, well, we tend to find out who and why did it, if it doesn't satisfy our captain, we just... silence the intruder.

But this night it was different, the cold outside piercing through my bones, the snow falling on our heads, with no moon on the sky...This is the perfect night for an intruder to show up and make us worth of our paychecks, we usually joke around with that every now and then, how stupid of us not to take seriously our own advice.

Almost at 2300 hours we were finishing our rounds on the outside of the facility, then proceeding to the inner building, it was when a shadow caught my attention, thanks to our climactic conditions we weren't able to see nothing, not that it would stop Umbrella our employer to getting the best out of our training, i made a signal to the team so that tey'll hold their positions, put on my night vision googles and start scanning the area... nothing was found, so i switched to thermal detection instead... not the slightest trace of heath out there, even if someone did just pass around here it wouldn't leave a major trace, since the snow would cold any signal.

My teammates tend to make fun of me whenever I'm being too 'paranoiac' at work, but that's what I'm getting paid for, to get 'paranoid' instead of the company, they don't need to, at least no more than the necessary, not since, well it's a long story let's keep it that six years ago two of their major projects were screwed along an entire city, just because one of their employees had an itchy finger; At least that's what i have heard here in this job, the whole destruction of Racoon City wasn't caused because of a nuclear leak, nor a plague, it was destroyed so that Umbrella's dirt little secret wouldn't be discovered by he people.

Since i heard those tales i have wondered why... what did they do so that they would have to destroy an entire city... the next New York said a Magazine, so many people killed because of what? None of my business after all, i cant be sure if what I've heard was the truth of Racoon City's destruction or no, but as long as i got my pay every month i wont be needing to concern myself with that silly stories, hah, stupid me...

Back in the building i had this strange feeling that somebody was watching me, of course it was the surveillance cameras, such an ass, i was overconfident and perhaps that overconfidence put the final dot on my teams death sentence, perhaps if i had turned around when i heard noises, 'perhaps' is never enough.

we were checking the fifth floor when i felt something hitting me hard on the back of my vest, then i saw a close up of the wall, or properly said 'felt' it; When i turned to see what hit me i was startled to see a lone figure standing in the middle of the cold hallway.

"Surrender yourselves and you...may... live" the dark figure stated

"Sean, get up now, the rest be ready to shoot at my signal" Ben, our team captain, never a man of much words, i wish I've known him better, they said he was always so silent because he lost a wife and a son back in Racoon.

I slowly got on my foot, this guy sure hits hard, I have my back all numb, just for a punch.

I quickly draw my gun at the bastard and set the laser sight just in the middle of the head, then Jerry stopped my obvious action

"Chill out man, we do not want to kill him... yet"

I was about to explode in anger, how could this son of a... gun sneaked behind me and send me flying through half of the room, i wanted to shoot him so bad just to see how quickly he falled to the ground, i knew my team would support me and said that he refused to give us any info and we had to shot him, then another laser was pointing at his head, then another, till finally all six lasers were aimed at the same spot.

Then the figure made an incredibly quick U turn and started running to one end of the hallway.

"Ha, idiot, that's a dead end!" Jhon, the youngest member on our group and also the most naive of all shot the man in the back...

But the man kept running, even after receiving nearly ten shots of John's assault rifle in the back, even when he was bleeding he never slowed down his pace, what the hell did this guy nailed himself with? were my thoughts at the moment.

Then he reached the end of the hallway, a dead end, only the thick glass window in front of him, no doors at his sides, just us behind him, then he started to turn slowly towards us, his long, silvery hair shining through the dim light that came from outside.

"You better have an explanation for this intrusion, you are stepping on private property and i don't see you have any umbrella ID Card hanging from your trench coat" James was always the coolest one of us, he always preferred to talk before being forced to pull the trigger.

The man turned around, a black leather trench coat, military boots and apparently no weapons, how was he so stupid to enter a securely watched research center if he had no wepons, such an amateur, now i regret for my stupid way of thinking.

This guy's face was covered in shadows so we were not able to make out a clear portrait of him; just when we were aproaching slowly towards him, he drew a couple of revolvers apparently out of nowhere, then a gunshot was heard on the room, and the invader went flying through the window, falling five floors, as sure as hell that would have killed anyone.

"Good job Hank, now we will never know what was he doing here" Albert spoke with a clear tone of upsetting on his voice

"He withdrew a weapon, i was protecting us, so yeah, you're welcome" Was Hank's response as he started to walk straight to the window

What the hell is going on there? We've heard gunshots! That was chief Calahan, he is... my father, he got me this job even after i was an immate for robbery and murder.

#Sir we had an intruder, but we have just taken care of him, he was armed so we had to shot him# was Ben's quick response

"I have a confirmed kill guys, he's just lying on the floor, the corpse is surrounded by a growing pool of blood, I'm gonna shoot it in the head to make sure, then another gunshot was heard.

"Hank are you idiot? It is a five stores fall, there was no need to shoot him those bullets are on your share!... OH MY GOD... HANK!" Was all i could said, when i saw Hank falling to the floor and his face bleeding, he had a bullet hole on his forehead, a bullet hole on his head, he was a goner.

Then we heard a voice coming from outside the window

"Your friend was brave, he was a stupid, but he was brave, now surrender or you will suffer a fate worse than his"

Then another gunshot was heard and Albert's head exploded as if it had a grenade inside of it, that's when we saw a figure entering the room from the window, it was dressed entirely in black, with combat boots and a leather trench coat, his long silvery hair shinning through the dim light from outside.

"It is not possible we just saw you dead! What are you!" Was all Jerry managed to say, as for me... i was hell frozen till a few seconds ago, when i saw this guy run towards Jerry, smashing his fist at Jerry's face, breaking his neck, that made me snap back to reality

"Just what the fuck are you? why can't you die well?" He is walking towards me, finally i can see his face, he is just a boy, he has no more than 25 years, yet he has something on his eyes, they're, they're shining in red, it is not an illusion, i know they are red

"You may as well ask your superiors in Umbrella, they made me what you see, because of them i lost everything that i cared for, everything that i loved, now it's my turn for vengeance"

I can see he has reached a sword from his trench coat, he raises it, he raises it, he...

End Of Prologue

Next: Overture To Ragnarok Part 1 and A Prelude To Disaster


	2. Chapter 1 Haunting Past

DISCLAIMER ALERTDISCLAIMER ALERT

This is a work of FICTION.

Any similarity with a living person, a place, company or likewise is merely coincidental (and sometimes even spooky).

I Do not Own Resident Evil, nor the characters portraited here unless otherwise is said.

The story and characters Scott J. Alexander, Angela Davon and Erik Davon are copyright 2000-2005 Alain Arriaga.

Please review my story so that i can develop better as a writter, it will be forever apreciated.

Vanerek

Overture to Ragnarok

Chapter 1: The Haunting Past

"Everybody, let's get ready, i want full fledged analysis on those kids before theyrecover conciousness"

"Yes sir immediately, what would we do about the corpses?"

"Dispose of the bodies, this is the price they pay for treason"

"As you say Dr. Wesker, as you say"

Absolute darkness, nothing was at sight is as if just the sound of a movie was played

"Now little dead girl, let's see what made you be this strong"

Damn you, leave her alone!

'ott'

DAMN YOU! YOUKILLED THEM! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

'Scott, please wake up...'

"Dr. Wesker, the kid has woken up much sooner than we thought, what should we do?"

Take a blood and some tissue samples, then get rid of the boy, we wont be needing him anymore

'Scott You're having a nightmare... wake up already'

"What is this? He broke free!"

"Somebody help us, he's gone crazy! No! Get away! AAAARRRRGGGHHHH"

A slapping sound and a sudden light

"Scott wake Up! Please!"

"Angela? What's going on? What the? Wait a second... What the heck are YOU doing in MY room?"

Again a slapping sound thindering on the room, a red hand shaped mark showing on a young man's face

"What am i doing on your room? 2 reasons jerk, number one: you were making enough noise to even wake up the neighbors and number two someone called you, he leaved a number"

"Someone bited me and left a mumble?"

"Shut the fuck up and get ready i don want to be late at my first day at work"

"Work? So you start today... sorry, i forgot, i'll get ready on a minute, now shoo, shoo"

The blurr was starting to fade from his eyes, he met his gaze with the woman in front of him, he took a pillow and trowed it ather, she leaved the room laughing.

Shit, that dream again, damn you Umbrella, all of you will pay

In about fifteen minutes the man was ready for work, his shoulder silver hair tied on a pony tail, his gray eyes shielded by mirrorlike sunglasses, wearing a black trench coat, he adressed to his friend.

"Angie, let us go now, i'll return the call from the office, we are already late"

"Not because of ME"

On the way to their office Angela adressed to Scott

"What was it this time Scott? You were having a gross nightmare right?"

"Better not talk about that, i dont want to ruin your first day as an agent"

"So... It was the same, your great escape from the research facility, your old vengeance bow towards Albert Wesker and all of Umbrella"

"So what? They killed your Father for giving me shelter dont they? Dont worry, i wont do anything stupid... not today"

"I dont believe you Alexander, but i will have to."

"We will deal with that later, we are already here, you go ahead, i will park this thing and pick some reports, see ya there"

Angela descended from the car and headed towards the grim looking building she had in front.

Scott went to the parking lot of the building and descended from his car, a rebuilded Pontiac Firebird jetblack, the pride of his "Second Father" Erik Davon, he was Angela's father and took care of Scott when he got away fom Umbrella, It was customized by Scott thanks to the many resources he got from his office.

He stood in front of the car untill a Black suited man aproached him.

"Agent Alexander,what are you doing her? we didnt expected your return till the next week, you are supposed to be on a wounded rest"

"Chief Baldwin, as you can see my wounds were just light, the doctors were wrong about those broken ribs, im perfectly well now, so if you excuse me, i have to receive the new recruit of my team"

Scott entered the building, white walls and black ceiling gave the Government building this Hospital sensation that Scott found most unpleasant, as he was walking towards it's section when he found Richard Guiness, a member of his team.

"Commander Alexander, good to have you back, how is your recovering?"

"Pretty well Rick, thanks for asking, i need a favor, rendezvous on my office in fifteen minutes, the new recruit is here, call the rest of the team."

Compared to Scott, Richard was a dwarf, his thin4' 11" were nothing compared to Scott's 5' 7" and builded body.

Scott entered an office, decorated with several Japanese parafernalia, on the wall behind his desk wads an old katana also a gift from Erik Davon, once he sitted on his chiar he was about to answer the call from the morning but something stopped him, when he read the name that was on the piece of paper Angela gave him.

"Chris Redfield, i know i have heard that name before, but where?"

In the middle of his thinking Scott was interrupted by the voice of his superior officer

"Captain, you came here just in time, i would like to introduce your new team member, she will be in training with Gabriel on Inte..."

Scott interupted his superior.

"There is no need for the debrief Sir, i have been informed of Agent Davon's arrival at my team as a trainee"

Scott got up from his chair and greeted Angela.

"Scott? You are going to be my boss? Sir Ferguson, this has to be some kind of mistake"

"Agent Davon, First of all, when we are at the office, adress to me as Sir, or agent Alexander, second, this is far from beinga joke, you were send to work with me becasue i asked for your services"

His face was motionless as he spoke, he turned his eyes towards the door and in a moment a group of agents entered the room, Scott looked at them all and spoke.

"Good timing guys, im going to introduce the new member of our team, this is the Secret Agent Under the service of Her Majesty Angela Davon, she will be working with us extending our reach on Inteligence, it will be your dutty to instruct her as best as you can Gabe"

A chubby looking guy wearing a suit moved his head as an answer.

"Agent Davon, this is the team you will be working with from now on, as you may already know we are ussualy assigned Black Ops, although it will be rare that you will be send to the field, you will have to trust with your life to each and everyone of it's members, down here at the office we are recognized as the team Ragnarok, during a mission your handle is going to be Valkyrie, you will refer to me as Odin, you will get the chance to ask the rest of the team for their own handles and areas, now if you excuse me, i have some things to take care of.

As the people were coming out of his office Angela went close to him

"Why? Why didnt you told me before that i was going to work with you, why im working with you Scott? Wont you let me have my very own life?"

"You want to know? for two reasons Angie, first if i told you that info you would have requested your transfer to another area, second, before he died i promissed your father that i would take care of you till you get married, and third because you are the only one who knos what i am capable to do"

"You said two, you gave me three reasons, whatever i wont quit here for now, but we will have to discuss it later at home, by the way tonight it's your turn to make dinner"

Angela went out of the room giggling like a kid that just did a prank.

Once he was left alone, Scott went to the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

Mala Muerte's motel, this is Christy, may i help you?

#Good evening dear lady, im looking for Mr. Redfield, Chris Redfield, i believe he is staying in one of your rooms#

Hold on Sweetie

This woman's manners disturbed Scott, She sounded like the common american girl that came to London to try and make a living, obviously, she wasnt trying hard enough

Hello?

This time it was a male voice, the voice sounded disturbed and almost shocked.

#Is this Mr Chris Redfield? This is Scott Alexander, i think you made a call this morning to my cell phone#

The voice on the other side of the phone relaxed a bit and then spoke.

Your'e right Mr. Alexander, i actually called you back this morning, i never thought you would answer me so quickly!

#Well, Mr. Redfield, i dont want to sound rude to you, but im a busy man, so i would like to know the reason of your call#

Well actually, there is a matter that i want to discuss with you, about a common enemy, a friend of mine gave me your number, you may remember him, his name is Cohen

#William Cohen? the dead Billy Cohen? From the US Marines?#

The same one except for a detail, hes not dead, in fact hes been heling me and my team right now, that's why he gave me your data and some info about you

#To the point Mr Redfield, this call could being monitored and recorded if it reaches certain amount of time and we are almost hitting it#

I want to meet you and discuss about this enemy we have in common, Umbrella

Once he heard the topic Refield wanted so badly to talk about, Scott's face went pale, how did This Redfield guy knew that he held such a hatred towards Umbrella, it was not possible, surely it was a setup made by Umbrella to get a hold of him and his secret.

#Fine Mr Redfield, I will get you tomorrow morning is that okay with you?#

Fine by me agent Alexander, i'll be waiting for your arrival then and thanks for your time

Scott hanged the phone, just a couple of seconds before his conversation record were sent to Internal Affairs, then he picked the phone again and made an internal call.

Hello?

#Agent Davon, I already have your first assignment as a SS agent, you will find and bring to me all the info you can about this guy Chris Redfield and any ties he could have with Umbrella, a bowl of Sashimi will be waiting for you at your house if you do it discreetely, understood?#

#Yes sir, you can count on me, as discreet as it can be#

Scott turned on the Lap Top he had on his desk, and he started to browse several files till he found one refering an incident on Racoon City USA a few months before it's destruction...

"Chris Redfield Huh? Surely you are a very interesting person"

Next: Overture Of Ragnarok Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2 Truths Revealed

Thanks for the review Montage and dont worry, most of those holes and weirdness will be filled up at their time, about Billy, well i'be been talking with his agents and meybe he will make an appearance sooner than expected, but in the meantime you will have to deal with Scott, Chirs and our Stalker

Vanerek

* * *

"Very interesting Mr. Redfield, US Air Force, S.T.A.R.S., and now an anti Umbrella Organization, this may prove to be a very interesting meeting after all..." 

Scott managed to get little sleep during the night, drawing possible outcomes for the meeting he would have with this Chris Redfield, still don't knowing if he could trust him

The next morning was a rainy one, as Scott fixed his things to meet Chris Redfield, Angela jumped to him

"Hi handsome, what are you doing? did you find the files of any use?"

"Stop talking like that, it gives me the creeps, yes they were very helpful, now i have clarified some things about this guy who called, im just still concerned about something, how did he know our home number?"

"He didn't, the call was transfered from your office, Joseph made the transfer"

"Wait a second! Joseph? as Joseph Birkin? The nephew of... holy shi... gotta go Angie, you will have to take your car to the office, i have to meet this guy ASAP"

He didn't waited for a response from her, he just took his lap top, opened the safe and took a metallic suitcase from it, then he rushed to his car and drove to the motel where Chris Redfield was staying.

"Lord please let me be in time, let me be in time, move away miss come on!"

he parked the car a couple of blocks away from the motel, it wasn't that hard to find, there are not many places called Mala Muerte after all, a stupid latin joke for sure

"Hi welcome to Mala Mu..."

"Christy i suppose, look honey, im looking for a guy staying here, he signed as Chris Redfield, i talked to him yesterday, but forgot to ask his room number, could you be so kind to give me that info?"

"Sure, anything for a sweetie like you"

The girl, was just as he thought, an American fake blond that surely didn't get into a college and was forced to find a job on a third class motel, sure she was a hotie, but this wasn't the time to pick a girl.

"Here hon, room six, just were that SUV is parked, you know, you sure..."

'I don't have time to deal with this, much is at stake here'

"Thanks babe, I'll make sure to repay you the favor later"

Scott rushed to the room the girl pointed to him, as he was walking through the parking lot of the motel as he looked at the surroundings, of course this was a third class motel, but there was something strange about the place, it was supposed to be a lonely neighborhood, but there were lots of activity on the streets, much more movement than usual, something was not right...

"I have a bad feeling about this"

No, it wasn't the movement on the streets, it wasn't neither something out of place on the motel, it was more like the feeling you get when you are on top of a roller coaster and start the downfall, those strange bumps, he felt them before... Three years before...

"Good morning sir, im looking for Mr Chris Redfield"

The door was open only to a small crack, an eye could be barely drawn from the shadows of the room, then a very quiet clicking sound, a hammer

"Excuse me lad, do i know you?"

"You should, we spoke yesterday"

"Don't make fun of me kiddo, i don't remember being on any playground"

'Stupid Americans, that attitude just pisses me off'

"I suppose Lieutenant Cohen didn't tell you that i was this young didn't he? Let me introduce myself if that pleases you, My name is Scott Alexander Mr. Redfield, we DID spoke yesterday and arranged a meeting today i hope you remember, look this is my ID"

Scott reached for his wallet and showed his badges, then the door closed and the safe was heard, then it opened and through the door could be seen a guy on his early thirties, brown military cut hair and a rocker look.

"Please come in, agent Alexander"

"Thanks, call me Scott please"

As he entered the room, he could hear another clicking sound, this time it was farther away, another hammer

"Chris, can i call you Chris? You better close the door, i suppose you didn't come here with any friends did you?"

"Chris is fine, why is that? Someone followed you?"

"As clever as i would expect, yes, its just a feeling, perhaps someone has harsh feelings towards you, probably there is a snipper on a nearby building waiting, i think we should better reallocate this meeting while we can"

"There is no need for that, my people have this zone covered"

Scott walked inside the dark room, and made his way to a couch in front of a coffee table.

"Let's gets down to business then, what do you want to talk with me about?"

"Not so fast, Billy is the one who trust in you, not me, i have to make sure you do not have any mics or anything"

"You are not the only one having trust issues, i have been informed that you were involved with certain incident on the Arklay mountains three years ago, also that you were a Co worker with Albert Wesker, am i right?"

"Fine, let's leave it a that, you don't trust me and i don't trust you, but im certain we must have some things to discuss, about our common enemy"

Scott frowned his eyebrows at the idea of talking about Umbrella.

"Yes, it is right that we have a common goal down here, but what is it so important that you want to talk with me"

"Fine, let's get the cards on the table then, im looking for an exchange of information about Umbrella, im certain we have some data you may be interested in..."

The man in front of him remained almost motionless as he spoke, his pulse and breathing were high over any standard, he really expected to get some info

"Like what? Umbrella has been doing research on Bio-Organic Weapons? Their development on several Viruses that turn people into zombies and even more dangerous creatures? you all talked about that in an attempt to bring umbrella down before Racoon City was bombed"

"I have even more accurate info, about the viruses, about their true agenda, even about their internal struggles"

"And exactly what do you expect to obtain from me?"

This time Chris was the one frowning his face, this boy was about to go over the top, he didn't like that attitude, but still he may had some useful info

"We know that your government doesn't approve Umbrella's actions, we even know that you are going through a massive research on them, we hope you may have some info on bases and lairs the even we are not aware, we expect you to share that info with us"

Scott remained silent, he took his sunglasses off, revealing a deep gray gaze, he looked intently at Chris

"Why? Chris, why would a condecorated officer like you have a vendetta against one of the most powerful companies in the world? I don't quite get it"

"The answer is obvious, it is the right thing to do, i have witnessed what they truly are doing, i have seen what devious things they create just for the feeling of power, that is what they want, power, control!"

"You should know that it hasn't always been like that, there was a time when their researches were lead towards a bigger good, towards a more human goal, but of course, there are some people that twist the things at their own desires, so that they can reach what they desire"

Scott turned his lap top On and showed Chris a picture

"My reasons are by far as noble as yours Chris, i have a personal vendetta against them, it is not for justice, it is mere vengeance, those were my parents and she was my sister, they meant everything for me, but they died 16 years ago, Umbrella killed them, Wesker killed them, just because they refused to work on Spencer's twisted experiments"

"Im sorry, i didn't know..."

"I know it, very few people know that, as well very few people know what happened at Racoon City back there, you saw what happened on the mansion, your sister saw what happened on the city, you were on Rockfort island, i too saw what happened, i was on a mission on Racoon City during the outbreak i barely managed my way out of the city before it was destroyed, i have seen and fought their Tyrants"

Chris eyes widened in a surprising look, he never expected to hear something like that

"How do you know all that? Most of those things are unknown to the public"

"Im not the public, im part of the British government, whatever, im interested in the info you may provide me, i shall of course help your group"

This boy was surprising Chris, he didn't seemed to have more than 25 years, yet he managed himself with a confidence and with a maturity he rarely seen, yet there was something that bothered him about the boy, but still he addressed

"Fine, let's start from the beginning, what do you know about the viruses?"

"I do not have much solid info, I know about T-Virus, it's supposed origins and all that, i know about G-Virus an its relation to some Nemesis project, but nothing for sure, and i know that you may have some Info about T-Veronica Virus, and so, i have info about a virus that you surely don't know, the advanced form of T and T-Veronica, Tyranus"

"You're right, i have never heard of a Tyranus virus, i guess it is somewhat related to the Tyrant, and about T-Veronica all the useful info i have is protected on this MD, It also contains some info on G, but nothing relevant about this Nemesis project you talk about"

Scott Took the MD and started to hack the security codes, he was revealing to be a decent hacker

"This may take a while, unfortunately there is no physical info left of the Tyranus Project, so you will have to trust the info i will tell you, which i hope will be treated with extreme care, this info alone can be of no much harm, but there are things that not even umbrella knows about, otherwise they would have been unstoppable a long time ago"

Chris just nodded his head as an acknowledgment

"My parents worked for Umbrella even before my sister and i were born, they were in charge of developing a serum that enhanced the genetic capabilities of the subject, this was called the Tyranus Project, they only answered to Spencer and chairman Ashford themselves

The developing was slow, but promising, they seemed to achieve great results on their test with animals, the serum even had some unexpected effects, not only the genetic maximums were reached, but also it improved the immunologic system of the host, helping it develop antibodies at incredibly high rates, it granted such an accelerated cell regeneration rate, that in just a few minutes a major wound was healed, there were no mutations as in other projects, apparently they found a true Panacea

But at a point, when my sister and i were just a couple of kids, they were being forced by Spencer's new right hand Albert Wesker to begin their tests on human hosts, which they refused to do due to the development state of the serum, as they knew what would cost them their rejection, they destroyed all the info regarding Tyranus and planed to leave, but the day we where going to leave was the day of the planned execution, so apparently every info regarding Tyranus was destroyed, or so they think"

Just when Scott was saying those last words the info from the MD was at last translated and downloaded on his lap top, he glanced at Chris and handed him the original MD, plus another one, just labeled 'Playgrounds'

"This information is much appreciated Chris, i hope you and your group will be able to put a stop on them, if there is something i could do for you, don't hesitate to call me, this is my cell phone number, it will be safer that way, and send Billy my regards"

Chris got up and offered his hand to Scott and with a startled look on his face just said

"I thought you were having trust issues, or is there something you already knew?"

"There are lots of things that i know Chris, but actually i never had a trust issue with you, is just that i don't like being spied over"

Saying that Scott motioned his eyes towards the window and barely whispered

"Someone out there has been spying our conversation all this time, and it wasn't any of your people, nor mine, wait three minutes and walk two blocks from here, towards the park, there you will see a black Firebird, get in and wait for me there, if you need, under the driver's seat i have a pp7"

Then he handed Chris a key chain and walked out of the room.

"Three minutes?"

Once outside of the room, Scott scanned the surrounding area with his eyes, he recognized the feeling, it wasn't just a premonition, he felt that way near any T or G Spawn, then in a glimpse he caught a figure moving on one of the nearby roofs, it wasn't possible that a B.O.W. would lurk on a populated city like London, but he would better make sure of it, so he put his sunglasses on a pocket and jumped to the ceiling of the motel, then started running with inhuman speed towards the shadow he saw...

End Of chapter 2

Next: Overture to Ragnarok Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3 Confrontation With The Past

**Author's Note:**

As always, i DO NOT own Resident Evil (even though i would love to)neither any of the characters displayed on this story, with the Exception of Scott Alexander, all the situations, plot, etc,etc, etc are my legal and intelectual property and are copyright 2000-2005 Alain Arriaga

Thanks for the reviews, keep reading!

**

* * *

Resident Evil: Overture To Ragnarok**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation With The Past**

Scott mad his way to the roof of the motel in one quick jump, he quickly ran towards the front building, three stores taller than the motel, he increased his speed bit by bit, when he reached the edge of the motel, he jumped towards the front building, landing silently on the roof, as he started to slowly walk through the building's roof, he reached for a back holster and drew a 35 mm Desert Eagle, customized to have less recoil and an increased noise reduction.

His silverish hair was messy and wet thanks to the rain, walking step by step, trying to caught stronger the presence he felt on his gut, once he discerned a direction started to walk faster and faster, always keeping care not to touch any pool nor making sounds, with a slow but steady pace he approached the presence he felt, on the shadows and in direct view of the motel room, was a figure, apparently human, staring directly at Chris's room, as if waiting for something, or someone, a clicking sound again, he readied a gun, a simple beretta, and pointed it at the motel.

'So, he is human after all, that or they taught their pets how to use a weapon'

"I wouldn't do that if i were you pal, you should better drop it before i blow your brains through the entire street"

The figure stiffened, it was obvious that he didn't expected someone up there, there were no noticeable stairs nor manholes, how could somebody reach that height?

"I think you haven't heard me, i said drop it now, and put your hands above your head"

The figure slowly turned towards Scott, rising it's hands and then spoke, with a voice that made Scott froze on his place

"Very impressive, i never noticed any of your movements, now you think you have an advantage against me?" he dropped the gun to the floor

'It cannot be! that Voice!'

"What a coincidence to find you here Dr Wesker, i never tough that you would be interested on chasing after Mr Redfield, now come this way, slowly"

As the figure walked light was shedded on his face, reveling a blond died hair, and black sunglasses, a smile running through his face.

"Well, Well, Look who's here, one of my earliest experiments, and the first one who successfully escaped a research facility, how has life treated you... Agent Alexander?"

Scott's blood started to boil, he was barely able to get a hold of himself, he was just thinking of putting a bullet right through his head and end it all once and for all, but he didn't, he was stronger than that, he was better than this murderer.

"You shut up! Son of a bitch you killed them, you took them away from me, now is time for you to pay..."

Just as Scott was about to pull the trigger a boiling spot began to hurt on his stomach, Wesker had his right hand almost impaling Scott by the stomach

"Look boy, they got what they deserved, and now is your turn, by this time your body should be clear of any trace from Tyranus, all the test subjects were just temporarily affected"

This time Wesker punched Scott in the face and grabbed him by the neck rising him from the floor

"No one runs away from me, no one will ever get the chance to beat me now"

Scott Started to struggle, and kicked Wesker in the face, making his glasses to land over a car's hood, revealing his deep scarlet eyes.

"Im starting to get pissed of this, now it is time for you to die Alexander, go and join your family"

Scott could not take those words anymore and as the pressure over his neck increased his blood started to boil once again, this time he didn't restrain, he took Wesker's arm and started to pull him away, then he lock his eyes with Wesker's and What Wesker saw make him startled, Scott's eyes were being injected with blood, and it started to gather on his eyes, making the gray in them dissappear and being replaced by an intense scarlet.

"You will let go of me NOW"

Now the pressure on Wesker's arm was too much to bear, he loosened his grip on Scott and jumped back, holding his own arm in pain.

"Impressive, you have managed to retain some characteristics of Tyranus, but not enough to finish me off child"

Wesker started to run through the roof of the building, making his way to the edge to make a jump, closely and just as he was about to make a jump off the building something made him trip to the ground.

As he raised his view, Scott's legs where tangled with his

"I already know about you, I know everything, Surrender Wesker or i will kill you here"

Wesker's face turned a deep red, his eyes were almost sparkling, finally he lost to his temper

"You are the one who will die here!"

Out of pure anger Wesker threw himself at Scott, aiming at his face.

A Cracking sound.

"What? How? Damn you! Damn You Alexander!"

Scott was holding Wesker's fist with a hand, just inches from his face, putting some pressure on the grip causing Wesker's hand to make several cracking sounds.

"So, the almighty Albert Wesker has shown his true Weakness, he does not tolerate someone better than him, he just cant stand it, even someone similar to you, you are such a pity, you are not even worth killing"

This time Scott took Wesker by the neck and raised him above his head, but not increasing the grip.

"I see it now, it wasn't an accident, Arklay, Racoon, Rockfort, not even england, everything is your bloody set up so that you can seize control over it all, Umbrella? i don't think so, i bet you're going for something bigger, i think that you actually want to achieve immortality Wesker, am i Wrong?"

Wesker tried effortlessly to release himself from the grip, but this boy was much stronger than he thought.

"This time you will leave, in want you to grow stronger, i want that you achieve the complete control of Umbrella, then, then i will come and bring you down, i will let you climb to the top, so your fall will be much more enjoyable, i have to admit that i have never met someone as strong as you, those punches really did hurt me, but you will see that im far much powerful than you could imagine, my abilities keep developing every day, i assimilated Tyranus at a 100, no rejected it like the other hosts"

Scott placed Wesker on the ground, without releasing the lock, then his eyes returned to their normal gray.

"Be afraid Wesker, cause from now on i will be watching you every night, and by the way, soon you will receive the body of your informant, to which address should i send it? Umbrella Inc CEO? you will fall my friend, you will fall heavily and i will be on the first row"

Wesker managed to get some air and barely whispered.

"I will not let you get away with this Alexander, you will not have the pleasure to watch me die, nor fall from my position"

Scott punched Wesker heavily on the chest, taking all the air away from his lungs, and giving him time to stand aside.

"Yeah sure, Whatever, i will see you later and don't try to follow me, i will know if you are near, i caught you scent and that cannot be hidden, nor changed"

With that Scott plunged from the top of the building towards the motel and then back to the ground, as he checked Chris's room, he saw it was already empty and silent, then he thought it would be best just to head towards his own car to see if Chris made it

The streets looked empty by now, as he walked towards the park where he parked, he turned to see the top of the building where he had just found Wesker after 16 long years, there he saw a figure glaring at him, he just waved his hand and kept walking till he reached the car and saw Chris Standing at a side, leaning himself over the car.

"Comfortable Mr. Redfield?"

Chris who thought was on alert, actually never heard Scott's approach.

"What took you so long?"

"I made my people take care of this scoop dog, so we have nothing to worry about, i assume that SUV on the motel is rented?"

"Your assumptions are well fundamented Agent Alexander" was Chris response as he tried to keep himself from laughing

"Shut up and get on the car, before i smash your head with that wall, i will get someone to come for it later"

As Chris and Scott got on the car, Scott turned the radio on and turned his face to Chris while starting up and driving towards the airport.

"Chris, i just have a question, you told me what you know, and what you wanted from me, but you never say, not even once why, why me, if there is a lot of people who wish to betray Umbrella and sold their secrets just for the feeling of vengeance"

Chris remained silent, looking at the road on their way to who knows where, he didn't answer the question.

"How you find out that i held a grudge against Umbrella? Those were things that no one knew"

"You're right, it were you for a very special reason, my employer wants you to work with us, i don't know why,"

End Of Chapter 3

Next: Overture To Ragnarok Chapter 4

Soon: Resident Evil: A prelude To Disaster

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and for looking through my story, it makes me very happy, but please, R&R i need your help to improve! 

Vanerek


End file.
